The Fated Meeting
by Eddie Camp
Summary: "Yes…that's it, the feeling. The rush that one can only get when they put their life on the line! Hahaha isn't it beautiful, what can be more beautiful than putting your soul at risk! Thats what it means to be alive! So won't you help me feel alive huh Sora? It was only a matter of time before they met what would happen when these two souls clash?
1. Chapter 1

A Chance Meeting or maybe was it fated….no body knows.

All that can be said is that the dynasty of these two souls could impact the worlds in many haunting ways as well as save it.

But that is a tail for another time, the story I will now tell you is of these souls first encounter.

* * *

Falling.

A sensation that leaves everyone feeling helpless and that is how this young man felt as he fell into the darkness, to him he had been falling for an eternity but in reality it had only been a few minutes since his body was plunged downward from the surface. He felt his body twist and turn until he was up right and then he felt his feet touch solid ground. At this point the young man could now open his eyes and as always the sight of the inside of his own heart left him shocked.

He stood atop a stone stained glass pillar made of stone, a light from the inside of the pillar illuminated the stained glass images on the top: an image of a young man himself lager then all the others he looked to be sleeping his brown hair falling over his face eyes shut he looked at peace. The smaller images on the side of him consist of the many people the young man; Sora held dear: his best friend Riku who he thought of as a brother, Kairi his other best friend who he went to hell and back to save his feelings for her are forever growing stronger, his two brothers in arms Donald and Goofy who have fought with him for better or for worse, and as a back drop was the sun set of his Island their home.

Sora couldn't help but feel nostalgic his adventure began here and now he had returned and he couldn't help but wonder why…

"_So that's what this body looks like, sad to say you have all my looks but none of my…charm."_

Startled by the unforeseen voice Sora turn in the direction he heard it coming from but there was no body there.

"_I mean look at you, your pathetic. Your not even using this body to its fullest your just a sack of walking potential."_

Again Sora on instinct turn in the direction of the voice only to see nothing but the darkness on the outside of the pillar.

"_You have his eyes thou…I hated those eyes."_

"Who are you and what are you doing in my heart!" Sora yelled out in frustration.

"_Your heart?"_

Sora felt a sudden change in the air, a chill went up his spine and even a second after feeling it the air changed again-then the air became still. Then at Sora's feet a dark cesspool of dark energy formed catching Sora of guard. Suddenly a black Keyblade shot out from the darkness, instinctively Sora jumped back just in the nick of time as the unknown Keyblade barely missed his face.

As Sora skid to a stop a few feet away from where the pool of darkness he summoned his own Keyblade: Oathkeeper and gets into his battle stance but upon looking at his attacker Sora drops his guard out of pure shock his attacker was himself.

Gone was the pool of darkness in its places was a boy looking to be the same age as Sora but with a bigger build, he wore an black and red organic-looking bodysuit that showed off his muscles. He had black spiky hair that looks exactly like Sora's and in appearance that and his yellow eyes were the only difference.

"_Well it seems not all of that potential has gone to waist maybe I can have some fun with you." _ The boy said as he spun his Keyblade around in his hand, it was red and black in color and the teeth of the blade were made out of a large gear as well as the guard around the handle. There are two reptilian eyes above the hilt and close to the tip of the blade and Sora could swear they were staring at him.

"Who-who are you and why are you in my heart?" Sora asked still in a state of disbelief

"_Seems your just as naïve as he was. But to answer your question ill tell you this: this isn't just __**your **__heart." _He said while spreading his arms out wide and looking around.

"_it a prison and I'm staging a break out." _As he finished his sentence he raised his hand and fired a dark Fira spell at Sora who rolled to the side to evade it, the look alike ran at Sora who fired a Fira spell back at him from the tip of his Keyblade only to have it blocked by the boys Keyblade. Sora rose up off the ground just in time to cross blade with his look alike, the look alike broke away and swung at Sora's mid-section only to have it parried and countered by an overhead down ward slash by Sora which he blocked and countered with a round house kick to Sora's side causing him to fall over but Sora using the momentum from the kick rolled again so as to get some separation. Not wanting Sora to get too far away the boy charged again but before making contact with Sora he jumped into the air and fired three shots of dark thunderga from his Keyblade causing Sora to have to dive roll out of the way again but this was all a diversion. Mid roll a dark pool opened up under Sora and with little time to react Sora braced himself, he felt himself get punched into the air less than a foot below was his attacker shoring up after him. They clashed again in mid-air, in a fury of quick attacks and blocks neither one of them could gain in edge over the other. They locked blades again in mid-air and simultaneously pushed the other away and landed back onto the stained glass floor.

"_Hmph, you fight just like him to almost, not as skilled but just as reckless."_

"Like I Care, but you still haven't answer by question who are you and what do you want? And who is this _him _you keep referring to."

"_To put it simply I am you. You me and the other share this one heart."_

"Others?"

"_Boy you sure are a few cans short of a six pack but to put it simply."_

The boy lifted his free hand and there was suddenly a flash of light causing Sora to cover his eyes when the light faded Sora's jaw dropped. Gone was the darkness that surrounded the stained glass pillar, in its place were scenes from Sora's past: his fights with Riku, his first encounter with Donald and Goofy, the deep monolog of The Seeker of Darkness, the moon shaped Kingdom Hearts, his memories of Kairi, and more.

"_You and I are the same." _ Scenes of a young Sora flash around them "_I've been with you from the beginning-"_The backdrop changes to a preteen age Sora and Riku racing on the beach _"Watching you, judging your strength, hell I even lent you a helping hand from time to time."_

With the snap of his finger the backdrop changed once again and now it showed a first person view of a battle between Sora and a group of heartless and cursed pirates but something was off. Instead of running like normal it looked as if Sora was running on all fours like an animal and his skin was deep dark black that was also flowing off his body.

"_You probably don't remember this and for good reason to."_

Sora watched in horror as the "him" in the memory jumped from heartless to heartless ripping them to peace's in mere seconds, the dark Sora's head suddenly jerked to side as a loud bang was heard. The dark Sora turned its head in the direction of the sound and standing there was an undead pirate reloading his gun but this Sora wasn't going to give him the chance. He dropped down on to all fours again and through himself at the pirate knocking him to the ground and began clawing and ripping its ribs and other limbs off soon all that was left was a single skull. With his right hand he picked it up and crushed it. Then it looked up at the full moon that was high in the sky and let out a feral howl that only a heartless could have.

As the memory ended the space around the stained glass pillar became dark once again, Sora stared out into it lost in his own thoughts. Was that really him, how could he do such a thing to a living person, was he just as bad as the organization? These were only a few of the thoughts running through his mind at a mile a minute.

"_Whoo, we really did a number on the guy huh? Oh well he wasn't much of a challenge anyway." _He said as he shouldered his Keyblade.

"_You see I once worked for this old geezer and while he was trying to gain infinite power I just wanted to be free from this torment…but my time in here has shown me the true path to my salvation, and that that only in combat can I truly feel alive!" _The boy suddenly sprung to life throwing his Keyblade at Sora who barely managed to block it in time, the boy grabbed his Keyblade as he closed the distance between him and Sora, Sora attacked first but it was parried and the boy then let loose with an onslaught of quick attacks that Sora is barely able to evade. Losing ground Sora dunks under on attack and tries for a spinning slash to the midsection but has it blocked.

"_Don't you feel it, the rush? This is what it means to be alive!" _He said as he kicked Sora in the gut which Sora retaliated with a quick upward slash that the boy was to slow to full evade, the attack left a small cut on his cheek but he paid no attention to it even as blood began to slowly flow from it.

"_Yes…that's it, the feeling. The rush that one can only get when they put their life on the line! Hahaha isn't it beautiful, what can be more beautiful than putting your soul at risk? Thats what it means to be alive! So won't you help me feel alive huh Sora! _He yelled as he rushed at Sora and they locked blades once more but the boy was beginning to push Sora back but he fought back breaking the lock he then jumped into the air and came crushing down into the stained glass using his explosion ability, the attack missed but he got some much needed space.

"_HAHAHA! Yes there it is help me feed my addiction!" _He shouted as he pointed his Keyblade at Sora and out of its tip a powerful beam of dark energy. Sora did the same a fired a beam of light energy the two beams met at the center of the stained glass pillar, on impact both beams pushed and pulled the other struggling for dominance. The power of the two beams caused the stained glass floor to crack and shatter in some places.

"_Hahaha yes! Come on now show me what you've got! It'll make taking over your body all the sweeter!" _His pushed more power into his beam and it pushed Sora's back. Sora suddenly felt a change in the air again but he paid little attention to it because he was too busy trying to hold back the powerful beam of dark energy with his own beam but it was no use, it kept getting closer and closer.

"I..won't let you beat me!" Sora shouted as he placed his freehand on this weapon and forced more power into his attack managing to push the boy back but not by much.

"_Yes that's it more more more!" _He said as he forced more power into his own attack pushing Sora's beam back almost all the way back to the tip of his Keyblade, anguish was evident on Sora's face. Suddenly just as the other boy beam was closing in on Sora out of the corner of his eye he saw what looked like another Keyblade pointing in the direction of the dark beam.

"**That's enough Vanitas." **Said the unknown figure causing both Sora and this "Vanitas" to turn their heads in his direction.

"Roxas?" Sora said in confusion but there was no answer the new comer that looked like Roxas fired off a powerful beam attack of his own from his Keyblade it met the point where Sora and Vanitas beams met and along with Sora's began pushing it back.

"_Ugh Ventus you-bastard!"_ Vanitas yelled as he placed his other hand on this Keyblade and forced all his power into this Keyblade in a last ditch effort to too try and push back the two but to no anvil. The combined power of Sora and Ventus combined beams over took Vanitas destroying him on impact but not before he let out a chilling laugh and said these words:

"_Hahaha I guess that's it for this round but next time I promise you I will leave no man alive."_

"**Ah that Vanitas he never knows when do give up." **Ventus says as he wishes away his Keyblade.

"Roxas is that you?" Sora asked as he walked over to Ventus

"**Sorry close but no dice." **He said as he laid his hand on top of Sora's head **"See around Sora."**

There was suddenly a bright light and then darkness.

* * *

"Sora…Sora hey wake up you numb nut."

Sora awoke to find his friend Riku standing over him he could also hear Donald and Goofy arguing in some far off room. Sora sat up and intensity felt dizzy.

"Boy what a crazy dream"

"You can tell me about all about it later but if that small brain of yours hasn't forgotten we have a meeting with master Yin Sid in less than an hour so you better get off you but and get ready." Riku said as he left the room that Sora was asleep in.

"Oh yea!" Sora said as he chased after his friend long forgotten was his dream and the warnings it held.

* * *

Hello world of fanfiction! wow its good to be back been for about a year due to school and such but now im back and to start off my return i wrote this one shot on my take one what the first meeting between Sora and Vanitas would be like it was inspired by the BBS novel which give more back story on Vanitas and just the fact that Sora and Vanitas are my favorite Characters, the one shot takes place right before DDD so i hope you guys like it.

.


	2. A New Development!

**Thanks you guys for checkin out my story and now I have great news! Or well to me its lol I've decided to turn my "Fated Meting idea" into a series of one shots that give my telling of events leading up to and maybe after the 2nd keyblader war, takes place after Dream Drop Distance but i may change a thing for two story wise but ill try and keep the ending of DDD in mind while i write. It ll be a series of one shots or 1-3 chapter fics each will deal with the points of views, life styles, beliefs and morals of the KH characters as they fight through the war and fight eachother….**

**So if you enjoyed part one of this series you'll love part two which brings together everybody's fav nobody and the Organizations cold second in command. How much will there friend ship be tested? Or are they even still friends? Has Saix really sided with Master Xehanort or is this all about of some deep confusing plan?**

**Find this out and more in Fated Meeting II: The Red Moon Coming SOON!**


End file.
